vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
117611-morning-coffee-05-nov-2014-squee-for-the-defile-edition
Content ---- Use the "full editor" :) | |} ---- Thanks. This is why I shouldn't start threads when in a hurry. I wanted to do it before Vic got to it. :ph34r: I also forgot to add a topic for discussion: What's your favorite zone in WS and why? Mine is Farside. low gravity interesting quests the biomes are awesome - you're changing environments much faster than in other zones first time I remember having to sneak into the enemy bases to collect lore items | |} ---- ---- I do the same thing sometimes - like when I see that people slept in and didn't create one, I"m like "ooh, ooh! I can make a coffee thread!" | |} ---- ---- Is your phone one that can be used as a router? | |} ---- ---- Mine used to be farside but now i'm not really sure - I really love *all* the areas of the game and every time I take an alt through an old zone I fall in love with it all over again. I guess I'm just that easy? Not sure :) Although I *really* love dungeons..... I know, right? Me? Who would've guessed!? I think overall here is what I can say about most of the zones: - Galeras: Really got me into the whole Dominion vs Exile thing - I mean, I wanted to turn my flag on after doing this zone, and I *never* do that. - Whitevale: Love snow. LOVE SNOW. More snow areas, please. - Farside: Really really loved the "outside" areas. I believe I can fly. - Malgrave: So huge. So awesome. I just got lost for a few days until I explored it all. - Wilderrun: Some people don't like it, but this area speaks to my inner explorer in a big way. I feel like there are still secrets there I haven't found yet. - Southern/Western Grimvault: Honestly entering this place feels like walking into Mordor (for all the right reasons). Plus there are some really awesome places that I found along the way. - Blighthaven: Epic story time! <3 See? I'm hopeless :P | |} ---- ---- I'm still here! I have been so busy! 14 hour days at work and family stuff on the weekends (I caught a nice Kingfish! 34 inches at the fork! woot!). I manage to play Wildstar at 6-ish on Saturday or Sunday morning for a few hours and that's it :( | |} ---- Grats on the Kingfish! I'm sorry you're pulling such long shifts, but I'm glad you're doing ok. :) I like most of the zones, too. Only one I can think of that seemed to drag on forever was Deradune (similar to the way most people seem to think of Whitevale). I love Wilderrun. It's probably my second favorite after Farside. Across many games, one of the biggest reasons that I love jungle zones so much is that devs often take advantage of the excuse to design the terrain 3-dimensionally (hiding NPCs and objectives in trees, etc). Snow zones are fun, but they always make me want to build snowmen and have snowball fights, and GW2 is the only game I've ever played that actually let me do that. For example, Mario Party's Snowball Summit mini-game needs to be added somewhere in Whitevale as a multiplayer mini-game. | |} ---- ---- I had a rough time with the daily zones, too, but dailies just turn me off in general. I like content to have intrinsic replay value, not have it shoved down my throat as something I need to feel obligated to do. I haven't ventured into the Phagelabs yet, but I've heard other people say they like that area, too. Now that I'm pretty much done with CB/NW, I'll have more motivation and time to push farther into the level 50 PvE areas. | |} ---- Kingfish is quite mild in flavor and has a finer texture than Grouper, for example. This is a picture of Kingfish 'steaks'. What we do is skin the 'steak' and quarter it, (we call them Kingfish eyes....) marinate in EVOO and Italian herbs for a bit then wrap each 'eye' in bacon and grill. It's awesome :) TMI? | |} ---- ---- I found both zones incredibly grindy (CB is significantly worse than NW). Mixing in the challenges just amplified that feeling (And now do MOAR! On a time limit!). | |} ---- The Phagelabs is an amazing subzone in Western Grimvault. The music is awesome. My favourite zone, after leveling 5 level 50s, is probably Algoroc though the later part of Wilderrun is also sweet. Nothing fancy to say today either. Typical breakfast, little to no WildStar. Inspiration is still MIA. Dug into the game files to find some more music but no success. You're a-go with Mondo! | |} ---- ---- ---- I'm glad you decided to post! I've been reading up on the threads about Luminai and Warhound's circumstances, and I'm sorry to hear that things haven't changed much since I was on Warbringer. I really think capturable world objectives of some sort would benefit everyone (I think they could be implemented on a somewhat more limited basis on PvE servers, too). Is there a benefit to cutting the fish into steaks as opposed to fillets? I love fish, but only really know as much as I need to buy it from the store. ^_^ | |} ---- "Steaks" are much easier to grill, particularly in that recipe but otherwise it doesn't make much difference. Kingfish, Wahoo, Swordfish, Dorado and shark are generally 'steaked'. As far as fish from a store or fish market, it should smell like sea water and if the whole fish is there, the eyes should be clear, not cloudy. Other than that I'm not sure...I've never bought fish from a store :( | |} ---- Interesting. We have a fish market nearby, but we don't see many of the more 'exotic' fish. It's nice to try new ones every now and then. | |} ---- Mine has to be Algoroc, hands down. It has a very crisp and clear design that I find very fitting to how I personally view Wildstar. Also it is one area that I can repeat many times easily while testing alt ideas. :D Ouch.. that sounds painful but thankfully you are recovering. Hope everything gets better soon. Hmm.. in Wildstar news, we have actually started doing our daily Reputation quests and also trying to complete maps at 100% (haha.. so tricky sometimes). Yesterday I completed all my story quests.. which left me hungry for more. Personally, I needed some of the recent good news released (Squee). Insta-mood lift. :D Drop 3 will be soon released and to be frank I want to know everything about Drop 4 now (ha!) and that includes the upcoming skyplot ground editor. Reading about the new housing tools is inspiring me to revisit some of my earlier design ideas (Glass & Water Sanctuary, I am looking at you). Also lately I find myself wondering what the Mordesh and Mechari houses will look like. So curious about it. Hope everyone has a great day! Take care guys! | |} ---- :D Maybe I'll get the date right next time. Algoroc and Galeras are the two zones that I haven't completed yet on any of my characters, so I'm glad Algoroc's a good one. My Granok warrior is poised to venture into those zones when I start leveling her, so it'll be a brand new experience. The only thing I've done in Galeras was imbuements for two random items that my Stalker picked up from rare mobs in Celestion. Speaking of which, it seems odd that a lowbie item's imbuement would send you to a completely different zone. It made me wonder if the items might be in the wrong zone's loot tables. | |} ---- The Grove rep is going rather swiftly for me, because of the awesome Gold Tree group that runs every day. Although there has been screwups lately (birds killing sproutlings lol), we get the same rep anyway. Then we zerged Ely. Then Scorch if he's up. Then r12, although since the whole daylight savings screwing up scheduling, r12 is being run before tree. Yesterday there was a level 20 in the raid for whatever reason. Don't know what he's doing there, whose alt it was; but I wonder if he gets free Malgrave Research rep before 50. Can non-50 pick up the R-12 quest? My "alt" Exile esper will be beloved with Grove+Malgrave before my "main" Domi esper gets beloved with CB bwahaha! Air-quotes since my Dominion characters have been neglected, they really aren't mains anymore. :( Those who played on PTR, how torturous is the Defile rep? WTB tabard system! | |} ---- ---- Oh it's fine now, but prior to megaservers and after the initial month with the zone when people maxed out it was painful. Made even more painful when Scorchwing started hitting like an actual boss instead of a wet noodle...I remember sitting around scorchwing for hours a few times for people to come kill it(hed already spawned). Luckily it's not like that anymore, but now the issue is that you're lucky if you can actually get the kill dominion side anyway as exiles just swarm through like locusts lol Though it's weird that they'll have this large zerg and you'd think they'd go to tree and do a gold run with so many, but they fall apart and go elsewhere... I'm not sure if you can get rep prior to 50, but same time I don't see why not long as you're in range and manage to somehow actually hit the targets involved. Probably can't acquire the sample from the mound though from the boss however. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Galeras.. Galeras was a challenge for me. It got very difficult to stay alive there when I first played the game (as a medic none-the-less.. *chuckles*) and it was during Galeras that I decided I wanted to main an Esper and rerolled. Much easier the second time through. Near the end of the zone, it does get quite cool.. and I would recommend you to try it. | |} ---- ---- ----